


A Knotty Affair

by WaywardDesertKnight



Series: Saint Seiya pairings from a hat, Gold Saints Edition [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Master Saga, Brief discussion of bondage, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unusual Forms of Flirtatious Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/pseuds/WaywardDesertKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Saga ascended to the title of Grand Master, Kanon has had the Palace of the Twins to himself. Fortunately Aiolos has a way of making him feel a little less lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knotty Affair

**Author's Note:**

> First pairing for me: Kanon/Aiolos
> 
> Set in the Saga as Pope universe from the first entry in the series. Because this decided to be a thing for both of us.

Kanon yawned and stretched out on the bed in the Palace of the Twins. Ever since Saga had moved up to the position of Grand Master, he’d had it all to himself. Not that Kanon begrudged him in the slightest, after all it was nice to have a bed that could seat ten comfortably. And have no one to share it with. He frowned.

“Hey, Kanon, it’s me,” he felt Aiolos’s summons at the door, “can I come in?”

“Yeah,” he sat up, unabashedly naked. “Come on in,” what was his brother’s best friend doing here at this time? Late afternoon was usually when Aiolos dragged Saga away from his work.

“Where are you?” He heard Aiolos outside the door.

“Bedroom, want me to put pants on?” Kanon sighed.

“Don’t bother.”

A moment later and Aiolos entered, wearing nothing but a light pair of exercise shorts. The Sagittarius Saint leaned up against the doorframe, blushing slightly as he caught sight of Kanon.

The man in question raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Like something you see?”

“Yes actually,” Aiolos grinned, as he strode to the bed before flopping on it. “I came here to ask if you wanted to go sneak out for a swim in the lake.”

“Swimming? With you?”

“I asked Saga, but apparently late afternoon skinny dipping is ‘unbecoming of a Grand Master’.” Aiolos blew a raspberry. “So what do you say?”

“I say, stop skirting the issue.” Kanon loomed over Aiolos, smirking. “You’re looking to get laid.”

“Yeah. And your point?”

“Next time just ask,” he rolled his eyes before straddling Aiolos’s hips, hands on his back. He frowned, “why are you this full of knots?”

“I was down at the practice range, I’m trying to shave a second off my last record. Then I grabbed a shower and- oh- Fuck-” Aiolos swore as his fingers curled into the blankets. Kanon had retrieved a bottle of lotion from somewhere and started to massage him. The Gemini Saint had found a knot and started to dig in at it. The man trembled and moaned, whatever sorcery Kanon practiced to get this good at massage, Aiolos wanted to thank personally.

For his part, Kanon let his hands wander past the waistband of Aiolos’s shorts. His head bowed, long hair spilled over the battle-hardened muscles of the Sagittarius Saint’s back. He pressed a kiss to the man’s shoulder, still warm from the shower, before he bit and sucked. The lotion left a strange aftertaste, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. For all that Aiolos was shorter than the twins by a good head, he was built like a literal Adonis. An Adonis that really needed to stop by more often, given how many knots Kanon’s hands came across.

The Gemini Saint paused in his work, moving off of Aiolos, who let out a low whine of protest. “Hush, let me get the rest of you.” He hissed as he withdrew another few pumps of lotion.

“You sure?” The archer raised an eyebrow as he glanced back over his shoulder.

“Yes, now onto your back.” Kanon punctuated the order with a quick slap to the Sagittarius Saint’s ass.

Aiolos moaned as he complied, “you startled me.”

“And you startled me when you came knocking.” The man retorted as he nodded to the shorts. “I can’t get to your thighs if you’re wearing those.”

“So are you saying you’d like to see me out of them?” Aiolos winked.

Kanon rolled his eyes, “no, I’m saying I want you to bite me.”

Two things happened in rapid succession, first, Aiolos’s shorts flew into Kanon’s face. And second the archer’s mouth latched onto his nipple, biting and tugging gently. The Gemini Saint gasped in delight and surprise.

“You ass,” Kanon smirked as he tossed the shorts off the bed.

Aiolos smacked his own rear as he reclined back on his side, “what about it?”

“Would make Michelangelo smash David because he failed to create perfection like yours.” He bowed to kiss said ass and suck another mark.

Aiolos’s chuckle turned to a moan at that, “such artistic poetry, never expected it from you.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll get the gag out.”

“Ooh, my safe word is pineapple,” the Sagittarius Saint’s head fell back as Kanon’s fingers dug into his thigh.

“I’m pretty sure pineapples were Demeter’s way of introducing humanity to safe words.”

The Gemini Saint paused his banter to bite a line up to Aiolos’s erection, and he licked a stripe up his shaft before suckling on the head. The archer gasped, hands fisted in the sheets. The sensation faded as Kanon’s massage traveled his calf and foot. It returned briefly as Kanon switched to the other leg, only to leave again.

As Aiolos offered up his left arm, Kanon caught his mouth in a fiery, needy kiss. The Sagittarius Saint could taste a hint of himself on the man’s tongue. He moaned as the Gemini Saint’s hands dug in again, kneading out more of his tension. The kiss remained as Kanon seized his other arm, working him over swiftly, before threading their fingers together. It was a strangely intimate gesture for how casual this encounter was. But then Kanon broke the kiss, nipping and sucking a line down Aiolos’s body, before he took the archer’s cock into his mouth once more.

“K-Kanon,” Aiolos stuttered, one hand now curled into the other man’s dark mane.

A smirk of satisfaction curled Kanon’s lips as he worked, now down to the base. It didn’t take much for Aiolos to come, and the Gemini Saint withdrew, coughing slightly while he swallowed.

“You are really good at that…” Aiolos panted, his whole body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Yeah?” Kanon lay beside him, tongue running over his lips as he propped on an elbow. “Shall I show you what other things I’m good at?” He winked at the archer.

Aiolos nodded, grinning up at the Gemini Saint. “Yes, but I was serious about that swim in the lake.”

“Sound like a fun way to cool off.” Kanon bowed and kissed him again.


End file.
